THE GAME SEIGAKU PLAYS
by BlueAdobo
Summary: Seigaku's long-awaited reunion ends up in a drinking party celebrating their legal ages. It then continues with some drunk party games. Oneshot/YAOI/lots of kissing/Seigaku pairings/SMEXINESS/SoberTezuka!


**THE GAME SEIGAKU PLAYS**

**Summary:** Seigaku's long-awaited reunion ends up in a drinking party celebrating their legal ages. It then continues with some drunk party games. Oneshot/YAOI/lots of kissing

**A/N:** Another Oneshot from BlueAdobo xD Please forgive me for exposing the team to alcohol though I believe with all my heart that they are smart drinkers. Just let them loose for a while, kay? xD

**WARNING:** YAOI, Drunk!Seigaku, Kissing, SMEXINESS, Designated driver Tezuka.

* * *

**THE GAME SEIGAKU PLAYS**

_It all started out so civilized._

All of them met up in Kawamura's shop to have a regular's only reunion. All of them were in college already and were taking their separate ways when Kikumaru suggested that gathering.

Tezuka Kunimitsu had to admit, he had miss the old team. The team he led to win the Nationals together, the team that supported him through his injury, the team who fought their best while he was in rehabilitation and the team who became his set of amazing friends.

Since College life came up, the communication between all of them weakened slightly though there were still the constant facebook commenting and chatting. But of course, he prefered meeting them in person. Interacting like this, like they used to.

And the funny thing is, it didn't feel awkward at all. Tezuka partly gives thanks to the internet for allowing him to see his team mate's current statuses and a big thank you to his darling Fuji Syusuke for always updating him about what's happening with the regulars. And he felt very grateful that all of them were present and were now occupying the whole second floor of Kawamura's restaurant.

Everything was perfectly normal. It was just normal chitchats about part-time jobs, dormitories, school work and deadlines. Something he thought normal adolescent men like them would do.

Until the beer showed up and the loud music played.

**POPPIN' BOTTLES IN THE ICE**

"LIKE A BLIZZARD!", the team all yelled together then they did a toast and the drinking once again continued. The music continued playing loudly in the dimly lighted resto. Tezuka pondered at how much the atmosphere changed, it felt like they were in a club and not a sushi shop and worst of all, Kawamura's dad wasn't around.

Tezuka only helped himself to one beer, sipping it slowly as to not let the regulars notice the amount he was drinking. He had brought his dad's car and promised to drive Fuji home. He had to be responsible to not cause him or his boyfriend any accidents.

He just entertained himself in watching how drunk the regulars were. Finalizing his thoughts, he had finally categorized every regular into certain drunk archetypes.

**Exhibit A, Oishi Syuichirou, THE EASY GOING DRUNK.**  
The ex-vice captain mentioned was next to Tezuka, his arm around him in a friendly jolly manner, "Why are you drinking one bottle? We have like dozens here, dude. Just- Just get craaaaaaaaazy! You know man?! JUST GET WIIIIIIIIIILD~!" The man yelled. Tezuka mused himself at how Oishi was so NOT OISHI today. He's face had this goofy smile, his face flushed red in drunkenness and his normally neat hair was in all sorts of messes.

Then Tezuka turned his head to the others and found another drunk soul.

**Exhibit B, Echizen Ryoma and Kawamura Takashi, THE ANGRY SASSY DRUNKS.**  
"JUST BECAUSE YOU ALL HAVE BOYFRIENDS WITH YOU RIGHT NOW DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN SHOW IT OFF, A'IGHT!?", Kawamura yelled at Inui and Kaidoh who were making out in the corner. Kawamura's little explosion which awfully reminded Tezuka of burning mode SASSY version amused him extremely. "I KNOW I CAN'T BEAT MY DAD IN TENNIS BUT WOULD IT KILL YOU TO BE SUPPORTIVE?!", Echizen yelled hysterically at his boyfriend, Momoshiro. "AND WHO TOLD YOU THAT HAIR IS COOL!? JUST SO YOU KNOW, THAT HAIR-", he pointed at the top of his boyfriend's head,"SOOOOOOOOOOO 2000 AND LATE!"

Tezuka almost snickered (almost, if only he was not Tezuka) at Momoshiro's pitiful state and his state just got worse because of his drunkenness. AND speaking of Momoshiro...

**EXHIBIT C, Momoshiro Takeshi, THE WEEPY HYSTERRICAL DRUNK.**  
"I'M SOORRY.", Momoshiro wiped his tears but Echizen, in his alternate stage, just ignored him and walked away, "WAIT!? WAIT! ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME!? NOOOOOOOO~ I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

At that, Tezuka didn't know how to react. So he decides to move on to...

**EXHIBIT D, INUI SADAHARU, THE TALKING-TO-HIMSELF DRUNK.**  
Really, it wasn't anything special. It was like the normal Inui but the strange thing about this one is he isn't paying attention to all the potential data he could gather right now. Hell, he could even ignore Kaidoh while he was boldly licking Inui all over.

The Viper stopped his tongue play then examined Inui shortly, "Are you mumbling?"

**EXHIBIT E, KAIDOH KAORU, THE SHAMELESS HORNY DRUNK.**  
Kaido only shrugged the data man's unwillingness then continued kissing the other's neck slowly unbuttoning his shirt to explore the lean muscle underneath. Tezuka felt that if he didn't look away now he'd be watching his kouhai give the thick-spectacled megane a blowjob.

He then caught Oishi cheering on the other side. He turned his head to the ruckus to find Oishi and his boyfriend and his Fuji.

Which leads to the last one,

**EXHIBIT F, FUJI SYUSUKE AND KIKUMARU EIJI, THE STRIPPER DRUNKS.**  
"WOOOOH! I LOVE YOU EIJI!", Oishi cheered wildly. He watched how his best friend's boyfriend found an innocent looking post and turned it to his personal dancing pole. He twirled seductively around the post not minding his shirt that was already revealing his very tempting chest. Kikumaru didn't even hesitate to fully remove it, he even twirled it around like a lasso while continuously screaming "YEEHAAAA!"

His own boyfriend was currently being watched by almost every regular while he danced on the mini stage in front. Apparently, the Tensai had lost his pants hours ago and was now hiding his bottom half with the long dress shirt he wore for the occasion. Fuji was running his hands all over his body that made everybody gulp. He constantly bit his over-sized sleeves while dry humping the air. All this he did while laying down on the wooden floor.

Even Tezuka was tempted but he did not mind the hungry stares. He knows the petite one could handle it. He remembered once in a nightclub when Fuji did the same thing and a poor soul actually attempted to touch him, he broke several fingers on both his hands. So Tezuka was not worried.

Until...

"HEY EVERYONE!", Oishi shouted, staggering a little, "LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

Tezuka's eyes widen, he was about to protest when his voice was drowned in several screaming approvals.

'Uh Oh.'

* * *

Now they were all sprawled in the ground, an empty bottle of beer under a newspaper sat in the middle.

"Okay, here are the rules! The person who gets pointed by the bottle will kiss the one who spins it. Then that same person will take his turn then kisses again. For example, I spin the bottle then it points at Kaido, I kiss him-"

"I'd like that.", Kaido answered boldly earning him a death glare from Kikumaru.

"Then he spins the bottle and whoever it points, they have to kiss.", Oishi explained with a goofy smile, "Basically two kisses each! HAHAHAHA!"

Tezuka did not like the sound of that. Even if he miracolously gets Fuji, he still has to kiss another one. He had no escape.

"Sooooooooooo due to draw-lots, Echizen is first." Oishi pointed at their Ochibi dramatically.

Echizen reached for the bottle, it spun a few more rotations then stopped in front of Fuji. Both of them smiled at each other seductively, the others were about to witness a hot uke make-out session.

"Why does he always have the sexy guys?!", whined Kaido.

They leaned to each other, Echizen clawing a handful of Fuji's hair, then began kissing. It was beyond Tezuka had expected. He did not predict for Echizen to take the lead. He couldn't even find room in his head to be jealous, 'cuz this was so HOT and his pants were getting tight. His stupid libido actually considering having a threesome with their youngest regular then he shook his head thinking that he should stop thinking dirty when he's sober.

They separated, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. Fuji smiled seductively whispering, "Your face tastes like Ponta."

They go back to their respective seats, Momoshiro glomping Echizen while Fuji pecked Tezuka's cheek, assuring the other not to be jealous. The lovely Fuji reached the bottle and spun it, it slowed and stopped at Kawamura.

Tezuka's brows twitched, remembering the little crush Kawamura had for HIS boyfriend. The surge of jealousy that he should have felt from the start only began coming now as he watches the two of them lean together for a chaste kiss.

It was so sickeningly charming, in Tezuka's opinion, but apparently the other regulars found it sweet and they even gave long "Awww~"s. Oishi patted Tezuka's back in mock comfort saying, "Is okay, Bruuh."

FINALLY, the two separated laughing slightly at what they have done and pulled back. Fuji stared up at him and gave him an apologetic smile. Tezuka sighed knowing that the Tensai had no other choice. He patted the other's head and continued his attention to the game with Fuji's arm around his waist.

Kawamura spun the bottle and shocked everyone when it all pointed to Tezuka.

It was silent for a few seconds, Tezuka's face comically stuck in shock, until Fuji's sudden burst of laughter echoed around the second floor. How utterly cruel fate is.

Tezuka sighed and leaned over to Kawamura. The power player mimicked his ex-captain, his lips sealed in a tight line. Their lips touched slightly, a small peck on the lips then they heard booing in the background.

"Oh come on, Kunimitsu.", Fuji teased, "You can't possibly call that a kiss."

"FINE!"

"Fujiko~" Kawamura whimpered.

Fuji gave him a pleading look too hard to resist, "Do it for me, Taka-san?"

Kawamura sighed and once again leaned over, Tezuka doing the same, then slightly opened his mouth. They kissed more convincingly then separated after 5 seconds. When Tezuka returned to his seat, Fuji kept his snickering.

The captain took the bottle and quickly spun it. It pointed right at Kaido.

The junior raised his arms in success as if winning a prize then leaned over to his captain, "I am going to ROCK your world, BUCHOU!"

The tenacious player quickly smacked their mouths together, massaging his captain's warm cavern expertly. Tezuka felt amusingly surprised that Kaido was such a good kisser. The other didn't even hesitate to put his tongue in which surprised the bespectacled youth even more.

Fuji suddenly yanked his boyfriend away from the horny viper, "Excuse me? Tongue much!?"

Tezuka was actually glad and disappointed that his boyfriend pulled him away. The brown-haired boy was practically panting but the other seemed extremely normal. In fact, Kaido only ignored Fuji's death glare and shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say, specs turns me on. You know, 'cuz it's super kinky."

Fuji's jaw almost dropped and Tezuka thought his boyfriend was ready to bitch-fight with him right then and there but he seemed to have controlled himself. The other is obviously drunk and was just influenced by his alter ego.

Kaido only continued the game and took the bottle and spun it. It stopped straight to Kikumaru, "Oooooooh~ WIN-WIN!"

The two leaned forward then Kaido whispered, "I've always wanted to top you."

Kikumaru's eyes widen and he didn't have time to react when Kaido attacked his lips, this time nibbling the softness that was his acrobatic senior's mouth.

"Lick the bottom of his tongue.", Oishi shouted, "He likes that."

And the junior just did that, licking the underside of his sempai's tongue. It earned him throaty moans and gaspy whimpers from the other who was still shirtless. Now everyone could see his tempting erect nipples.

They separated for the lack of air, Kikumaru still in daze while Kaido smirked triumphantly. This kid is in a roll, Tezuka thought.

The viper went back to his seat satisfied while the red-head uncaringly spun the bottle, still dizzy from their tongue-massaging a while ago. The bottle stopped, pointing his head to Momoshiro.

"Double juniors?", Kikumaru asked cutely. The bullet server crawling his way to the other, "Super kinky, right? But I won't lose to that stupid Mamushi." then he sealed his lips with the acrobat.

Momoshiro did the same suggestion only he added nipple-tweaking in the make-out session. The muffled mews from Kikumaru was such a turn on especially with the trail of saliva dripping from his mouth. But then Echizen had to interfere and yank his boyfriend from the redhead.

"FYI, I own that mouth! I appreciate if it be return to me without strawberry lip gloss all over, thank you!" Echizen argued in front of Kikumaru, "No me likey!"

Momoshiro went back to his seat, apologizing multiple times to Echizen first, then took the bottle and spun it. It twirled and stopped at Oishi. The black-haired men came closer to each other then kissed. It was not exactly innocent either because all of a sudden, Oishi brought his arms around Momoshiro's neck, deepening the kiss even more. Then they separated with harsh panting.

Oishi then turned to the data man, who continued his little drunk mumbling. Feeling a bit hurt for being ignored, the one-half of the Golden Pair approached the tall teen and crawled on his lap. He felt even more annoyed when he didn't get a reaction so he smacked the others lips forcefully.

The dataman seemed to have been responding when he started and now he's hands were caressing Oishi's back. All of sudden, Oishi stopped, stood up and approached Echizen, the first player and dragged him over to Inui, "Make sure to sit on his lap to make him notice you. I didn't know Inui was so KINKY."

Honestly, what is with that word tonight!?, Tezuka thought.

The tennis prodigy shrugged then sat on top of his sempai. He tipped the other's chin and brought his fingers by the other's lips then he gently tried to open it. He smirked at how submissive the other was so he started making out with him.

All of them could note the slight grinding of hips that Echizen initiated then Momoshiro started crying again. Echizen annoyedly separated then rolled his eyes, "SHUT UP, BAKA!"

The youngest stood up from his position and the game was over. Until of course,

"Should we play again?"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Tezuka felt like he was gonna die of mild stroke.

For their second round, Tezuka kissed Inui (very awkward) who kissed Kawamura (again, very awkward) who kissed Momoshiro (yes, you guessed it right, very awkward) who kissed Kaido (who actually made him moan cuz his horny Kaido) who kissed Fuji (who bit him a couple of times) who kissed Oishi (very wildly) who kissed Eiji (the longest kiss ever) who kissed Echizen (who kept suffocating from glomps) who kissed Tezuka. (actually caused a bitchfight.)

Scratch that, SEVERE STROKE!

* * *

And they kept playing that game until practically everyone had a shot on each other. Tezuka tried to count how many times he had kissed Echizen, Kaido and Fuji that night. Both directly and indirectly.

Everyone woke up with the worst type of hangover ever. Apparently, the payment for the alter ego is not knowing they exist at all. So, only one Tezuka Kunimitsu remembers every little detail of that night and he will hold it to his grave.

The greatest secret of Seigaku.

**END**

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the total craziness xD I WAS DRUNK THAT TIME! Well not really, 'cuz I'm underaged. Anyway, just to let you know, I did not choose the pairings, they were chosen through draw lots! xD That's the cover page for the fic. I SWEAR! I drew them on spot, while I was writing it xD REVIEEEEEEEEW~

Couple of those reactions were my exact reactions like how Fuji laughed at Kawamura getting Tezuka and how Eiji said double juniors :D Whuut? I LIKE TO FANTASIZE XD

Reviews are loved


End file.
